


paramour.

by starstorms



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: I just finished the game so I needed to write this, I'm a glass case of emotion, M/M, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: Intertwined hearts are what write out the path to this outcome.





	paramour.

**Author's Note:**

> sobs forever about this ending & my best boys, just let them be happy

_The ties that bond give me strength._

 

_Your smile, your laugh, your touch - simply you._

 

_I will never forget you, even in the beyond._

 

_Let me remain in your memories as you are the bright star leading the way to the future._

 

_Everything is as it should be._

 

**But it’s not.**

 

Chrom wonders if life is truly this cruel. Must there always be a sacrifice to achieve the greater good? Is the blood and tears they’ve shed all the way to this point not enough?

 

Yet the deed is done. Days turn into months with a piece of him missing. Despite the victory and peace of ruling, there’s still a part of himself that remains hollow. The piece taken when Robin played the part as a martyr much like his dear sister.

 

Still he does his best to lead, to carry on the final wishes of his beloved and closest friend. Comrades can sense the bittersweetness of Robin’s departure, and they do their best to help. Even though it hadn’t always been outrightly stated, many could tell of the strong ties that had formed between the tactician and prince.

 

Ascending to the throne is nothing like he imagines it to be. Distractions are greater, but it never deters him from expanding his search across every corners of the the lands in which he reigns. 

 

And then it’s one day that feels different as soon as he awakens, as if the air around him is electrified, his heart all-knowing. It’s like the very existence of Robin pulls him in the right direction, approaching a tree in a far off corner of a desolate village.

 

Finding him in the very same way as the first time is what brings tears to his eyes. Lissa looks just as surprised and hopeful. A smile forms on his lips, kneeling down to watch as brown eyes slowly open and peer up at him.

 

“Chrom we have to do something.”

 

“What do you propose we do?”

 

“I-I don’t know!”

 

“I see you’re awake now. There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know.”

 

The moment their hands touch his heart leaps at the recognition that this is _real._

 

“Welcome back…it’s over now.”

 

He tries to keep calm, to maintain a warm demeanor in his sister’s presence. The king watches patiently as Lissa gives Robin a hug, Frederick also acknowledges his return with a solemn nod and greeting. Sensing the need for privacy, it’s then that the knight ushers Lissa away to return to town for the time being.

 

“I…can’t believe I’m here.”

 

At first Chrom can only stare at him as if to take in every aspect of the man he’s been longing to see again.

 

Robin stares as well, trying to discern the many changes that might’ve taken place in his absence. His heart aches at the idea of Chrom moving on, then again he cannot deem it proper for him to be that selfish. Of course he always wanted nothing more than for Chrom to be happy. The smile that he sees on the king’s lips makes the ache of his heart alter into a flutter of hope.

 

“I’ve missed you so much.”

 

How genuine the confession is, that it makes tears brim in Robin’s eyes. 

 

“Chrom I…”

 

He swallows uneasily, thoughts muddling while finding the right words, the ones that were never said before he made that ultimate sacrifice.

 

Those final moments were so unforgivably quick, and he thought it might make it much harder so he held back. Chrom already endured so much.

 

Finally Robin tries to speak true to the feelings locked away in his heart. He meets the gaze of a king, finding the courage that willed him through so many hard times.

 

“I don’t know how long I’ve been gone but…I left something unsaid before, and I need to say it now.” Every spared glance and hushed whisper, it all led to him an unending devotion to Chrom. “Even if you’ve found another I would understand because I truly only ever wanted your happiness above all else…regardless…Chrom you must know that I’m in love with you. Everything I’ve ever done, it was all for you.”

 

Chrom silences any possible doubt by stepping in the small distance between them and kissing him soundly. It’s as if no time has passed at all, and Robin can _feel_ it with how a hand slides down against his lower back to pull him close. They intertwine in one another effortlessly. His heart elates from how they both smile into the kiss. Chrom slowly withdraws just enough to speak in a soft tone along Robin’s lips.

 

“I’m irrevocably in love with you Robin. Years could have passed, and I still would have looked at you as I do now.” Chrom hesitates not in taking a knee afterward, gently holding onto the hand that had aided him in countless battles, and placed such love and adoration into his life. “I told myself the moment I found you that I wouldn’t go another day without having you by my side. Robin, will you marry me?”

 

“ _Yes._ Gods yes I will Chrom..!”

 

It’s the kisses that follow which embolden their future together. Days ahead full of happiness and peace that they had both fought so hard for.

 

_Some would have said in Naga’s name, we’re grateful for your return._

 

_In truth it was love -_ **_your love -_ ** _that brought me back._

.

 

.

 

~ fin.


End file.
